


truth or dare

by jisooschaeng



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisooschaeng/pseuds/jisooschaeng
Summary: what is a fun little game to play on new years' eve before the clock strikes 12? "truth or dare!" jiwon says.OR;a game of truth or dare is all fun and games until gyuri has to pick between the two and, knowing the members, WILL be asked about the one and only jisun.





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> ok before i start, there is a particular circle in the truth or dare game and it goes:
> 
> jiheon - gyuri - hayoung - saerom - jiwon - jisun - seoyeon - nakyung - chaeyoung
> 
> and then back to jiheon again.
> 
> this is somewhat important to the story so look out for it!

_the 31st of december, 10:30pm_

the girls are all gathered in the dorms for their new years’ eve celebrations. they had just finished eating dinner, with a whole lot of leftovers still on the table which they can devour for the next two weeks.

seeing that everyone has finished eating and is waiting for the clock to strike midnight, jiwon stood up to suggest a game.

(and also, to put one thing to rest - involving gyuri and jisun)

“hey guys, i have an idea!” everyone turned to look at jiwon, “let’s play truth or dare!”

half of them were groaning, the other half were cheering. _‘of fucking course’_ gyuri thought, JIWON would suggest the game out of all people. this was a part of jiwon’s plan to get her friends together finally.

everyone else seemed to be on board, except for gyuri, who is pouting at the table.

“don’t worry gyul,” jisun touched gyuri’s arm, “it will be fun, there’s no harm in this anyways.”

_“yes??? there is???” _gyuri thought.

“jisun is right, gyuri” chaeyoung knowingly winked, fortunately not caught on by jisun.

“alright, guess i’m in but NOTHING too bad” gyuri gave in as she sat on the carpet. chaeyoung snorted and gyuri glared at the younger one until she stopped laughing. coincidentally, she chose to sit next to hayoung and jiheon - the most reasonable ones out of everyone.

when everyone was ready, jiwon spun the bottle and it landed on seoyeon. gyuri is unsure if seoyeon would ask her, given that seoyeon can have NO self-control and will ask anything to anyone.

“jiheon, truth or dare?”

“truth”

“who do you like more, jisun or gyuri?” seoyeon asked as the room was filled with “ooh~”, a knowing look between everyone but the two in question.

“jisun unnie,” jiheon answered without hesitating “since she is more confident than gyuri unnie in so many aspects.”

gyuri wanted to smack the sixteen year old next to her, but that would give it away.

“hey! i’m confident, what are you saying?”

“gyul,” jisun looked at her from across the circle, “the other day you avoided someone that looks like your math teacher”

“why would you greet them anyways?!?!”

“the key word is “looks like” hun” jisun winked at gyuri and returned back to the game. it does not help gyuri when nakyung and chaeyoung are giggling across from them and the other members are knowingly looking at each other.

“hayoung unnie, truth or dare?”

“dare”

“okay, i dare you to switch with anyone that’s not sitting next to saerom unnie.” the other girls were shocked at jiheon’s dare knowing that hayoung and saerom, who are the only couple in the group, are practically inseparable.

“jiheon that’s so mean!” saerom complained

jiwon spoke up to defend jiheon, “the baby has spoken, and a dare is a dare so hayoung, move”

hayoung looked around the circle before eyeing gyuri. _“oh no” _gyuri thought. hayoung looked back at saerom, getting the same idea as her and nodding before saying,

“jisun let’s switch”

gyuri felt her heart drop as hayoung stood up to switch places with jisun. now, jisun is sitting next to gyuri and saerom and gyuri is frozen.

gyuri looked to jiheon, who just gave her a wink. the youngest is VERY clever indeed.

when jiwon choose “truth” instead of dare after hayoung asked, the latter gave her three people to kiss, marry or kill: seoyeon, gyuri and nakyung.

“hmm,” jiwon thought for five seconds before blurting out, “i’ll kiss nakko, marry gyuri and i’m sorry seoyeon but i’m killing you”

“aww jiwon unnie wants to kiss me?” nakyung was excited and beside her, chaeyoung was gagging in disgust.

“well i’m killing you too, the fuck?” seoyeon glared at jiwon as the latter gave her an apologetic finger heart.

gyuri then laughed at jiwon’s picks, “why do you even wanna marry me?” not realising that a much shorter girl next to her is looking at the two in slight jealousy. jiwon shrugged as she continued,

“hey, hayoung only gave me a dare! you can’t ask a question!”

jiwon smirked.

“and since i can ask questions, gyuri” jiwon breathed in, “truth or dare?”

if gyuri says truth, then jiwon will ask something risky that will force her to confess to jisun. if gyuri says dare, then jiwon will tell gyuri to do something with jisun.

it’s a lose-lose situation but gyuri has to pick one. _“what is there to lose if I picked dare?”_ gyuri then said “dare” unconsciously as she thought of it.

the girls were surprised and jiwon is now smiling. she whispered the dare to saerom before getting approval.

“i dare you to kiss one of us at midnight”

_for fucks sake_

NOW the rest of the girls are shocked, but gyuri is petrified. who was she going to kiss at midnight?

there is an obvious answer but maybe it’s time to do it? even if she’s rejected, then at least the younger girl will know.

which is why she turned to the girl next to her, “jisun, truth or dare”

chaeyoung had to hold on to her gasp. everyone else went silent. jiheon was surprisingly calm.

“give me a dare, gyuri”

it’s all or nothing.

“alright, i dare you to give me someone to kiss at midnight.”

now even jiheon is staring in shock at gyuri.

jiwon and the rest of the 2000 line started to say “woah” whilst hayoung and saerom nodded to each other.

jisun stares at gyuri before giving her answer, not even scanning the room before confidently responding with “me.”

gyuri nodded before returning her focus back to the circle. the silence of the room was a bit too loud. everyone looked at each other as to say, “what just happened?”

but she just did that - spare jiheon’s comments about the older one not being confident.

“well! looks like jiheon was right after all” chaeyoung spoke up to break the tension in the room.

the rest of the members continued with the game. chaeyoung failing to do a handstand when jisun dared her to, chaeyoung asking saerom to pick between her dog or hayoung, and saerom daring seoyeon to drink nakyung’s special “punch”.

gyuri spaced out, not listening to the game and just staring at the bottle that is still in the middle of the room, she was thankful that the other members left her alone, but she was overthinking on her actions.

eventually, at 11:30, the girls decided to end the game to cool off before coming back again at midnight. they went to the rest of the dorm, some packing up, others changing for the countdown.

gyuri decided to catch some fresh air at the balcony. although it’s winter, and it is snowing, the air inside the dorm became warm that she felt like she was suffocating.

the views were surprisingly beautiful at this time of the night, even though the lights are turned off in other houses and the only lights that are on are christmas lights from a few miles away. gyuri looked at her surroundings and cleared her mind.

not long after, a newcomer came in to join gyuri.

gyuri did not need to look back to know who entered. in fact, she can smell the familiar lavender-scented perfume from where she is standing. it’s the same scent that lingers the room that she shared with none other than jisun.

“was about to say that you may get bored, but i know that you like these types of places,” jisun said as she walked towards the railing where gyuri is at.

“then why did you come here?” gyuri asked, not knowing if it was too harsh or not.

“the room felt empty and i figured that you might be here. you never clean anyways,” jisun laughed as gyuri shockingly looked at her.

“excuse me, roh jisun, but i actually cleaned my half of the room a few days ago!”

“but when it comes to the rest of the dorm, umm” jisun looked up to think with her hand on her chin. gyuri then yelled, “yah!” before tickling jisun for a minute.

eventually they stopped as jisun surrendered. they duo went back to looking out into the city, air breezing through their faces and their jackets. it was silent, but in a comfortable way.

“you know, jiheon’s wrong,” jisun started, still overlooking the city “i’m definitely more confident between us two, but that’s where it stops.”

“what do you mean, jisun?”

“gyuri, for most of my life, i was shy and introverted. that is, until we became roommates.” jisun now looked at gyuri, shoulders touching each other. gyuri listened intently as jisun continued.

“i’m still friends with people from high school, some even from childhood. but you know what? i was always the one that is being protected. you could definitely say that i’m being babied a lot by both my family and friends.”

“you know what? there is something in common between those people that i mentioned. i grew up around people that are responsible in life. my friends were either at the top of the class or the school captain. my family are full of people that are wise. i guess that i was used to thinking that most people were like this as well.”

“the first night we spent together after choosing our rooms, i thought that you would be like my friends from the outside. you looked like the most sane one out of all the members.”

“that is, until a bee flew in from the window and then you screamed, ran to the kitchen and cried.”

gyuri laughed at that. of course, the first significant memory that jisun remembers of gyuri is the bee incident. she’s not even scared of bees, she’s just a scaredy-cat AND a crybaby.

“okay, to be fair, it was NIGHT time”

“and? all you had to do was open the window.” jisun sighed as she continued.

“here’s the thing. that night with the bee changed the way i thought about you. you are great in expressing how you feel, even if it’s just a minor headache. you also know how to relax and just go with the flow - going head on to a task, worrying about the risk later.”

“you may not be confident in talking, gyuri, but you are always the first person to take action without anyone telling you to. i’m always cautious and i NEVER go first.”

what jisun said was right. jisun was not the type to try food until another member has tried it first. 

“so jiheon is wrong, and that is one of the things i adore about you,”

_what?_

“jisun, what are you trying to say?” gyuri asked, now staring at jisun who was looking at the city lights.

“gyuri, have you thought about what we did in the past week?”

gyuri thought back to a week ago, where jisun took the first bike and dashed around the park. four days ago, jisun dragged gyuri to play a terrifying vr game (jisun ALSO hugged gyuri without hesitation after the game was over). two days ago, jisun and gyuri were at a pool bar and gyuri didn’t know how to hold the stick, so jisun actually helped gyuri and initiated skinship to teach the older girl (gyuri was DEFINITELY flustered).

_why was jisun asking about what we d-_

_oh._

“what about it?”

“being your roommate has somehow changed me for the better. i became much more confident thanks to your presence and attitude towards life. i wanted to thank you for that.”

gyuri’s cheeks were heating up. oh no, she was about to cry. no one has ever told gyuri that their life changed for the better because of her. and coming from jisun? priceless indee-

“are you crying?”

gyuri frantically wiped her tears as she sobbed a mere, “no?” jisun laughed as she wiped the tears from gyuri’s face, before resting her hand on the taller one’s cheek.

“hey,” gyuri looked at the shorter girl “i hope you are okay from that game, though” jisun hummed and then, giggled? what was funny about that?

“ah, gyuri… still really bad with words. so indirect” jisun teased the older girl.

gyuri pouted and jisun turned her whole body towards the older girl, hand still cupping the other’s face. there was a silence between them and gyuri is trying to read jisun’s face.

except, it’s hard to read her face now.

“jiwon’s dare never said **first** kisses at midnight, right?”

“huh?” was the last thing gyuri blurted out before jisun cupped the other cheek with her free hand and leaned in to close the distance with the other girl.

although the kiss didn’t last for too long, gyuri thought that time had stopped during the time they were kissing. gyuri’s mind went haywire, alarm signals going off in every part of her brain.

“hello? earth to gyuri?” jisun waved at the girl in front of her, then snapping her fingers to finally get gyuri’s attention.

jisun laughed, “you look like a lost puppy”

gyuri pouted, “that’s not fair!!! i didn’t know that you’re gonna do _that._”

“yeah, what do you mean by _that_?” jisun teased, knowing that gyuri is to embarrassed to say it.

“the _thing_ that we did!” gyuri was getting frustrated.

“which is?” jisun was having too much fun.

“you know it!”

“i do, but i can say that we kissed. how about you?”

gyuri groaned as she looked again at jisun, “yeah, fine, you kissed me. happy?”

jisun still isn’t satisfied, “you mean _we_ kissed each other? i just started it and it seems like you enjoyed it.”

gyuri was VERY annoyed now. since when did jisun tease? definitely to jiwon, but NEVER to gyuri.

“you are really irritating,”

“but you love me.”

gyuri paused, and then sighed as she said, “yeah, i guess you knew about my crush on you for the past year.”

“i didn’t, but now i know.”

_WHAT?_

“roh jisun!!!”

“yah!!! you two!!!” saerom called out to the girls in the balcony “ten minutes! backyard!”

“oh look! we’ve got ten minutes to get down, jisun”

“okay, whatever you say babe”

“STOP DOING THAT!” gyuri complained as they both went back in to go to the backyard. as they were going downstairs, gyuri put her arm around jisun like what she usually does, but jisun grabbed gyuri’s hand and held it instead as they walked towards the backyard.

(un)surprisingly, the duo were the last ones to arrived. what is certainly surprising is the unexpected hand holding that jisun and gyuri were doing as they walked in to the backyard.

jisun immediately went to jiheon, who is in charge of lighting the flares.

jiheon noticed how jisun moved happily, how she is smiling even in the dark. “jisun unnie, did you do it already?”

“yeah, jiheonie, thank you for the pep talk today.”

“as always!” jiheon answered genuinely as she gave a flare to jisun, knowing that she will share one with someone from the other side of the room.

the 2000 born members started to make fun of gyuri standing confidently and avoiding eye contact. chaeyoung, being slightly taller than gyuri, forced the older girl to make eye contact and tried to read her mind.

“gyuri, nakko and i saw you and jisun from our room,” seoyeon started, “and then we told chaeyoung to come up but then saerom scolded us.”

“as she should” gyuri responded as she looked back to her… girlfriend? are they official yet?

once jisun started to walk towards gyuri’s direction, the other girls started to disperse to give them “personal space”

“hey, at least you’re not the only 97 born member without a girlfriend.” jisun said as she handed gyuri the flare.

“jisun, you’re very direct but also indirect. like, you didn’t even ask the question to be my girlfriend?”

jisun thought for a second as hayoung and saerom told the group that there is one minute left till midnight.

“well, since you asked for it. gyuri, will you **officially** be my girlfriend and go out with me this friday?”

_10_

“we’ve already planned to go out on friday.”

_9_

“oh my god, gyul NOW you’re annoying”

_8_

“babe, i’m just joking”

_7_

_6_

_5_

“so?”

“yes, to this friday and as girlfriends, officially”

_4_

_3_

gyuri wrapped her arm around jisun’s shoulders, realising that they really do fit each other like a puzzle piece.

“here’s to us for the next year,” jisun said.

“both of us” gyuri said as both of them looked up into the night sky.

_2_

_1_

fireworks started to light up the sky as the girls jumped up and down as they shouted “happy new year!” to each other, blew horns and even raised their flares into the sky.

meanwhile, two girls were standing against the wall as they continued to look at the fireworks display from above them.

wasting no time, gyuri held onto jisun’s shoulders tighter as she said, “happy new year, jisun” before, once again, closing the distance between them for the second time that night. 

it was much more intimate than the first one, given that jisun is soft. gyuri was a bit more rough but it’s not too rough, just right for jisun to enjoy the kiss.

gyuri was the first one to pull out of the kiss and the couple only realised that they were being watched (more so cheered on) by the other members.

“wow! jang gyuri really stayed true to the dare!” jiwon wiped a fake tear as she patted gyuri on the back.

“that’s because i’m not a quitter. unlike you, jiwon. have you said anything to seo-“

“ALRIGHT I’M GETTING MORE ALCOHOL!” jiwon backed off as she started to go back inside.

“I’LL COME WITH JIWON!” seoyeon followed and gyuri can feel jiwon’s face reddening and heating up.

after the encounter, jiheon came up to gyuri and jisun. 

“you really proved me wrong, gyuri unnie. i’m proud of you.”

“and i’m glad i did. thank you, jiheon.” gyuri smiles as jiheon went in to get ready for bed.

eventually, everyone went back inside the dorm as the night is getting colder and the fireworks had ended.

everyone went to their respective rooms, ready to get a hangover from drinking too much, except for jiheon who was sober the whole night.

it was a same night as before in gyuri and jisun’s room. except, instead of sleeping in their own beds, jisun sat down on gyuri’s bottom bunk bed.

“well, what do we have here?” gyuri asked as a cheeky jisun just smiled.

“let’s say an intruder, that you love, that wants to sleep in your bed for tonight.”

gyuri wasn’t opposed to the idea. in fact, she’s been planning all along to get rid of the bunk bed in exchange for a queen bed for both of them.

“just tonight?”

“you know what, gyul? tomorrow you’ll sleep in the top bunk since we have no time to change our bed yet.”

“you’re absolutely right jisun.” gyuri answered as she climbed onto bed and hugged jisun from behind.

to say that this night was eventful was an understatement.

it was the best day of gyuri’s life.

“i’ve liked you since the bee incident.” jisun says to a surprised gyuri.

“i thought that was just you judging me for being too scared of a bee?”

“yeah, that too. however, i wanted to kiss you that night.”

“alright jisunie,” gyuri said, “we’ve got a whole year ahead of us.”

“i know.”

“thank you for being by my side.” gyuri whispered as she kissed jisun’s temple.

“and thank you for being there for me.” jisun sleepily said as both of them drifted to sleep.

happiness at last, all from a game of truth or dare.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> this is my first official fic ahhhhh!!! i literally whipped this up when the wifi was down. it's not the best and it is lame but i NEED more fromis_9 fics because there's like 6 to loona's 19283928 lol. please give feedback and thanks for reading!
> 
> \- m


End file.
